


In A Moonlit Waltz

by DispleasedWriter_Myst



Series: Midnight Activities [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Lost Memories, M/M, Non-Hunter Kiryuu Zero, One-Sided Attraction, Past Lives, Psychic Kiryuu Zero, Reincarnation, Slow Build, Vampire Hunter Kiryuu Ichiru, Vampire Kiryuu Ichiru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DispleasedWriter_Myst/pseuds/DispleasedWriter_Myst
Summary: The moonlit chess game between Kings have come to a temporary halt, now that an outsider has interrupted the game. The Red King, in all his ruined glory, has taken the stage, dancing and bringing chaos in his wake. The tempo has changed and it's a race against time to steal the White King for themselves before the music has ended.And in a moonlit waltz, they dance.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Ichiru, Cross Yuuki/Kuran Kaname, Kiryuu Ichiru & Kiryuu Zero, Kiryuu Ichiru/Cross Yuuki/Kaname Kuran, Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname, one-sided Kuran Rido/Kiryuu Zero
Series: Midnight Activities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818010
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	In A Moonlit Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again.  
> So remember when I said I'll be posting chapters to the second part of this series after I've done revising Under the Moonlight?  
> Well, I lied. Just a little bit.  
> Here's the prologue, something you all can sit and think on as I continue to revise Under the Moonlight and add some visuals. Soon, you'll be able to read the series on Wattpad for offline reading (My Wattpad username is MysteryWriter022). Both the AO3 and Wattpad versions will include visuals drawn by me, so do look forward to that. You might want to reread the first part to see added parts and better quality (at least, I hope it's better quality). But that won't happen until I've fixed everything on the Wattpad version and will be copied and pasted on here. But I digress greatly.
> 
> Do enjoy. 
> 
> ... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own VK whatsoever. 
> 
> ...
> 
> A cage is a cage, no matter how pretty you make it.

Kiryuu Zero doesn't know how long it has been. 

The days are a blur, the outside world a mere memory turned dream with only himself as his company. Nowadays, his memories revolve around an artificial grove made especially for him, with only one unwanted visitor to keep him company. It's a beautiful sight that gets boring fast, an even worse torture for someone held there against their will. To be surrounded by precious jewels and gifts that nature could bring, a dreamland that makes you never want to leave. 

_Leya's Grove,_ Ambrogio lovingly called it. 

Zero doesn't hesitate to spit in Ambrogio's face for acting like they are a couple and not captor and captive. The name is an insult to the tragedy that was Leya, a bitter reminder that this wasn't the first cage that Ambrogio has built for him. 

The resulting slap leaves Zero with a bruised cheek and an ache that never really goes away. 

But there is nothing worse than having the man you hated, the person you wished to be dead and rotting in the deepest depths of hell, control every aspect of you until you didn't control anything. Not anymore. 

Now, he sits in Leya's Grove, in a bed of trees, of soft grass and exotic flowers, with marble pathways and vine-wrapped ruins and pillars. His only comfort is the cushioned casket made of the large hole in the biggest tree that sits in the middle of the grove. Like Sleeping Beauty, he sleeps and sleeps, only to awaken when Ambrogio visits and wants to play, to beat the submission into him until it's satisfactory.

Zero waits in his gilded cage for the one who will save him, deep in slumber and torture under a man who wants it all. 

_**But he can only take so much before he breaks.** _

_ PROLOGUE: END _


End file.
